


we don't wanna walk alone

by ninjatools



Series: making naruto gay again [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, this is me writing my lesbian fantasies lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjatools/pseuds/ninjatools
Summary: she could never even dream things could be this good





	we don't wanna walk alone

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell im self projecting?  
> anyway pls listen to [this](https://youtu.be/l5zuvs8EZDY)

She’s warm, sunlight falling gentle across the crumpled covers of the bed. The body lying next to hers is still, the soft shuffle of each inhale and exhale a familiar accompaniment to the sweet bird song coming through the open window. As she stares at her lover sleeping so easily, pink hair strewn over the pillow, the skin under her Hyakugou Seal smooth and relaxed, she can’t help but feel something akin to awe at the fact that her life could ever have this much peace and love.

 

When Sasuke liberated her from the cold dark prison she had been left in, how could she ever even imagine that one traumatised boy’s desperate mission of vengeance could lead her to the beautiful woman lying by her side, that one day she would have a home and a family, that she would find a love so strong in the last person she could have expected; that everything would one day be easy.

 

And she looks around the room, suffused with sunlight and warmth, with the windows open, walls painted white, the décor she chose with Sakura, the _home_ she made with Sakura, a place of safety and security, the home that is _theirs_. Love swells up inside her, until she feels she might burst with it, that she must be glowing with it, her feelings pouring out of her skin, that if she opened her mouth it would rush out in a great unstoppable wave and sweep them away.

“Let’s get married.”

The words are out before she can even think to stop them. And Sakura stirs, mumbles, and blinks her eyes open, looking at Karin dazedly.

“...What?”

“Let’s get married.” And she’s excited now, all the possibilities running through her head, giddy with love. Sakura is sitting up, eyes wide, staring at her with an expression of sleepy shock, and she goes very still for what feels like hours before opening her mouth and breathing out a shaky _okay_. And then she’s smiling softly and Karin is laughing, eyes glassy, and they're grabbing for each other, overeager and so so happy, love in each touch, each look.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to be part of a series where i just write short self projection fics or crack fics set after chapter 699 and ignore all the het shit and probably focus on sasuke, naruto, sakura, and karin  
> also sorry all my summaries are so similar lmao  
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://usersasuke.tumblr.com/)(@usersasuke)


End file.
